Set Your Sights
by Kiku2
Summary: D/G! What happens when a transfer student from Louisiana sets her sights on Blaise Zabini. And Draco is constantly stareing at Ginny. One hell of a ROMANCE!!!!!!! *chapter 3 up!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all! The universe bends to my every whim! Ok so I don't technically own Harry Potter. So that's only a minor glitch.  
  
A/N: Hey! And in you reviews don't tell me that the transfer student thing has been done. Cause I already know. Now on with the story!  
  
Set Your Sights  
  
The door flew open to Ginny's compartment and a girl that she had never seen rushed in. Quickly she slammed the door closed. Sliding down it into a heap of black robes. "Uh. who are you?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Huh?" The girl looked up at the red head from her seat on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice any one in here. See I'm hiding."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think her name is Pansy something or other she won't leave me alone." Slowly the new comer pulled herself onto the bench seat sitting herself next to Ginny.  
  
"Oh. Well then I can see why you would be running." Folding her legs beneath her she leaned her back against the window and looked at the new girl. "I'm Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Olga Reannon Anderson." She said her voice soft and warm. "I'm a transfer student from America."  
  
"You don't sound like an American. Well you sound like one, but I thought that they had sharp accents."  
  
Olga laughed. "You're thinking of a northerner! I'm from the south." (A/N: Don't flame me for that. I'm from the south! And therefore I find the southern accent very charming. And I don't mean the hick accent!) "We talk very differently."  
  
"Oh sorry." Ginny blushed lightly.  
  
"Gawd! Don't be! I would have been a fended if ya hadn't noticed!"  
  
Virginia smiled at the new girl. Olga had short, thick, brown hair that was nearly black. That shined every time she moved. Striking crystal blue eyes, that didn't look completely innocent. Full lips, pale skin that contrasted greatly with her dark coloring. She wore a silver choker and the wildest set of earring that Ginny had ever seen. Well, actually they weren't a set. One was a forest green that hung down in a swirling pattern; the other was solid white circle that also hung down. Ginny tore her eyes away from the girl's odd jewelry, "So what year are you?"  
  
"Seventh."  
  
"Wow! Me too! I was bumped up a year. Do you know what house you're going to be in? I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"So am I. Dumbledore already sorted me." Olga smiled and pushed her thick hair behind her ears.  
  
"Then why was Pansy talking to you?"  
  
"Oh. That. Didn't tell her. I don't really like her. Thought it would be a nice shock."  
  
"I am definitely going to like you."  
  
Olga's chocolate eyes lit up. "Does that mean I have a friend?"  
  
"Of course. And it also means I don't have to hang around the 'Dream Team'." Ginny looked Olga eagerly. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I grew up in Louisiana. I loved it there. My parents are muggles as are my sisters. Before you ask, no, Pansy does not know that I'm a mudblood. I wasn't really accepted be the people at my old school, even though they were wizards. They told me I was too different." She lifted up an earring in explanation. "My dad and I used to hunt. He taught me everything. I loved that. Huntin is real big in Louisiana. My mom thought to grow just about anything. Ummm. What else do ya want to know?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, "What are boys like in Louisiana?"  
  
"Oh alright, I guess. I really didn't spend too much time on boyfriends. I had boys who were my friends, but I only dated a couple guys. I like the looks of the guy's here way better."  
  
"Ah. I see. Who've you set you sight's on?" Ginny's eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Know one yet. But I will. Now tell me bout you."  
  
"Not much to tell really. I've got six brothers and I'm the youngest. Ron's the only one that goes to Hogwarts. The others graduated. I suppose you could count Harry as my brother. My father just became the Minister of Magic. We're real proud of him. My mom is really great. I'm going to be a Perfect this year. And that's my life in a nutshell."  
  
"I couldn't deal with having so many siblings. Barely had enough privacy with two younger sisters."  
  
"You get used to it after awhile."  
  
The train began to slow, then came to a screeching halt.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"That means we're at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Goodie! I can't wait to see Hogwarts!"  
  
"You're going to love it, Olga."  
  
The intercom came on announcing that it was now safe to exit the train.  
  
"We better get going." Ginny stood. "Come on you can share a carriage with me."  
  
"Thanks a ton, Virginia."  
  
"Call me Ginny."  
  
"Alright. Ginny. Like the name."  
  
The girls made their way off the train and onto the platform.  
  
"Olga! Olga!" A shrill voice called causing both Ginny and Olga to turn a round.  
  
"Damn it all." Olga muttered.  
  
Pansy ran up to Olga. "I was looking for you everywhere Olga! What are you doing with her?" She asked as though Ginny had some type of disease.  
  
"Pansy. I have something to tell you. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, and I sure as the seven hells don't want to hear your annoying voice. Understood?"  
  
"You'd rather hang around a mudblood lover than me?"  
  
"Ummm." Olga pretended to think on the matter for a moment. "Yeah!"  
  
"You're making a mistake Olga." Pansy warned then turned on heel and walked away.  
  
Olga looked at Ginny. "She's not in Gryffindor, is she?"  
  
"God no!" Ginny dramatically closed her eyes and shuddered in disgust. "She's in Slytherin."  
  
An hour later they sat in the Great Hall listening as Dumbledore made his usual speech with a slight twist. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin I would like to make a few announcement. The Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden. For the first time in fifty years we have moved a student up a year. Miss. Virginia Weasley. Stand won't you." Already expecting this Virginia stood quickly smiled a Dumbledore then sat down quickly. " This year we also have a transfer student from America. Olga Reannon Anderson. Will you please stand." Olga rose from her place next to Ginny calmly. Back straight, head high, and a small smile played across her lips as she looked around the room. You could almost feel the temperature of every male in the Great Hall rise. Her eyes stopped on a tall Slytherin with jet-black hair. She gave him a wink before sitting back down.  
  
"There will be a trip to Hogsmeade in three days for Third Years and above. Next there will be five balls held this year for Third years and above as well. One in two weeks, one at Halloween, one at Yule, a Spring ball, and another at the end of the year. Thank you that will be all. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"  
  
The food appeared and the students instantly dug in. That night only two subjects were spoken of the females talking about what they were going to wear to the balls, and the males talking about the 'New Girl'.  
  
Halfway through dinner Olga leaned over to Ginny. "Who's the Slytherin with black hair?"  
  
"Blaise Zabini. Best friends with the prince of Slytherin himself. Draco Malfoy." Ginny nodded her head in his direction. "He's the blond trying to shake off the hideous excuse for a human that is Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"I feel sorry for him. Truly. Actually I feel sorry for both of them. Having to deal with .that," She said referring to Pansy. "For an entire year."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"You know, Gin. You and Draco would look great together."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
"He's hot but my brother would kill me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"See Ron and Harry are sworn enemies with Draco and Blaise."  
  
Olga smirked. " Ya know he's been staring at you for half the night, right?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny looked away from Olga to Draco just in time to see him divert his eyes.  
  
"Told ya."  
  
Ginny blushed wildly, "So what? I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with him. The Malfoy's and Weasley's have hated each other for as long as anyone can remember."  
  
"Don't let something as trivial as a family feud keep you from getting what you want. Remember when I told you that I was going to set my sights on someone eventually?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I've set um. Directly on Blaise Zabini." Olga's eyes twinkled mischievously, "And you my dear friend will be going to the first ball with Draco Malfoy."  
  
AN: Well this chapter is basically the foundation for the rest of the story. REVIEW!! Tell me if I should continue. Olga is based on my friends Reannon, Meagan, And myself. And I'm the one who wears weird earrings. The ones in the story are my favorite pair! Well Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
A/n New Chapter! Go ME! I rule all! I'm also high on sugar and soda. So all is good with The world. Now onward! To the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blaise looked up from his food his gaze settling on the new girl. Olga was it? What a strange name. He watched as she and the youngest Weasley, Ginny, conversed. Blaise had nothing against the red head, in fact neither did Draco. Truth be known Draco had fancied the Weasley girl for some time now.  
  
"PANSY! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!" Draco nearly yelled pushing the pug-faced girl off him.  
  
"But Drakie!"  
  
"EWWW! Don't call me that! Don't even look at me! Or so help me I'll cast spell so horrible that Merlin himself wouldn't take pity on you!!! Do. You. Understand?" Not waiting for an answer Draco turned his back on Pansy and looked at Blaise.  
  
"What on earth are you looking at?"  
  
"Olga." Blaise answered simply.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Why not? Do I need to remind you who you were looking a moment ago?"  
  
"Blaise." Draco's his voice held a warning.  
  
"I know Draco. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Draco stood walking out of the Great Hall his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Don't leave me Drakie."  
  
"Fuck off Parkinson!" Then the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Temper, temper." Blaise murmured.  
  
At the Gryffindor table Ginny and Olga couldn't but help laugh. "Well Gin, I think it's safe to say that the Prince doesn't have a date."  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Olga defended trying her damnedest to look innocent.  
  
"Not working Olga."  
  
"What's soooo wrong with having a prince? I don't get it! He was watching you the entire night! Go for him. You can get him!"  
  
"But he's a Malfoy."  
  
"Ginny you sound pathetic. Does it really matter?"  
  
"Well. I suppose not.But my brothers!"  
  
"I'll take care of 'em. You just worry about your first move."  
  
"And what pray tell is your first move going to be?"  
  
"Knock his socks off." Olga looked around the room. Blaise was staring at her she noted. Good. Very good. "Can we leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I know the password. Bored?"  
  
"No just ready to leave. How bout you?"  
  
"Duh!" Ginny looked about. The feast was winding down. "I can't wait to get to bed."  
  
"Then let's go." Quickly the girls made their way out of the hall, and up the stairs, their heels clicking softly as they walked through the vacant corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady Ginny quickly told her the password. "Black Tiara"  
  
"Black Tiara?"  
  
"Be happy it's so simple. They'll get stranger."  
  
"Goodie!" Olga said sarcastically. Stepping thru the porthole she survived the common room. "Is everything done in the theme of red and gold?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Come on dorms are this way." Leading Olga up the spiral staircase, stopping in front of a heavy oak door. "Seventh Year Dorms." Ginny smiled happily.  
  
"Let me guess you're happy cause you're a Prefect and Prefects get their own rooms."  
  
"Yep!" Virginia looked positively giddy.  
  
"Ugh. Is there even a point in trying to go to sleep early?"  
  
"No. In about thirty minutes a hundred students will flood into this tower. You won't get to sleep till about midnight."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Hey why don't you change into your pajamas then come over to my room. I'm the third door down."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Olga opened the door to a disappeared inside. Looking around the large room. There were about fifteen beds in total. Not that bad. Quickly Olga spotted he trunk. Hard to miss it actually, she had painted it in a rainbow during her sixth year at Caddo (AN that's the name of her old school) to, as her councilor had but it, 'Assert her independence.' Bull! Olga thought. I just wanted to piss them off! She noticed a thick envelope sitting on her trunk. Must be my schedule. Setting it on her bed Olga opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of pale blue pajamas with clouds, stars, moons, and cows. Quite plain compared to her other pairs. Grabbing the rest of her stuff Olga headed straight for the bathroom. All in all it took her about ten minutes to change clothes, brush her teeth, pull her hair up, and wash her face. After putting her clothes away, after magically cleaning them of course, she slipped on a pair of matching fuzzy blue slippers, grabbed the envelope, and made her way down the hall to Ginny's room.  
  
"Ginny!" She called knocking on the door.  
  
"Come on in! Doors open!"  
  
"Hey Gin!" Olga said walking in.  
  
"Hi! Nice p.j.'s."  
  
Looking around Olga was shocked. This room was nearly as large as her dorm. "They sure know how to treat their prize students." She said letting out a low whistle.  
  
"Yeah you should see Hermione's room, she's Head Girl, it's bloody marvelous." Ginny sat legs crossed on her canopy bed. "Oh you got your schedule. Let's see."  
  
Olga crawled onto the bed. Sitting across from Virginia. "Ok so it says. I've got double Potions with Slytherins first. Then Herbology with Slytherins. Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Both with guess who?"  
  
"Slytherins?"  
  
"Bingo!" Olga glanced down at her paper. "Then I finish up with Ancient Runes."  
  
"With Slytherins?"  
  
"Yep. What's your day look like?"  
  
"Exact same as yours. All roads lead to Slytherins." Ginny buried her head in her pillows and screamed. "This is going to be the worst year of my life!"  
  
"Oh don't be pessimistic! It won't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it will! Slytherins HATE Gryffindors! AND WE HAVE EVER CLASS WITH THEM!"  
  
"Isn't Blaise in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Outside the Gryffindors were arriving from dinner.  
  
"Just thinking." Olga bit her lip. "So have you thought bout what I said? You know going after Draco?"  
  
"Yes. But Olga you getting Blaise will be easy. You're gorgeous! Didn't you see how every guy looked at you during dinner? Me? I'm plain. Why would Draco want me?"  
  
"Who told you that you're plain?! You are BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Have you ever looked in a mirror? Come on. Red hair, green eyes, alabaster skin, and a figure that, let's face it, women would kill for." Ginny smiled at Olga. "Oh and a smile that will knock Draco Malfoy right off his Nimbus. Now what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Well it is Saturday. Since we're seventh years we could go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A town. Wizard town. Not to far from the castle. You'd like it."  
  
"Do we have to wear our uniforms on the weekends?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Any dress code?"  
  
"Yeah they want you to wear clothing."  
  
"Well that shoots my plan right out of the sky."  
  
"You are the strangest person I have ever met."  
  
"You're so sweet!"  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow. So do you think it's safe for me to return to my room?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to find out what you have in store, but it doesn't look like I have a choice." Olga hit Ginny in the head with one of the many pillows lying on the bed. "Oh you are so going to get it!"  
  
"Nope! See ya bright and early tomorrow!" Jumping off the bed she ran out of the room. As Olga walked back to her dorm she heard Ginny scream, "OLGA REANNON ANDERSON GET YOUR AMERICAN ASS BACK HERE!" To which Olga gave a simple, "NEVER!"  
  
As soon as Olga entered her dorm she was bombarded with question. "What's it like in America? .Where did you get your earrings? . Why were you wearing those earrings?! . Have you ever had a boyfriend? . And the list went on and on.  
  
"Ummm. who are you people?"  
  
"We're your new roommates!" They chorused together.  
  
Ok. This is getting freaky. Olga thought. Let's see what technique should I use? Crazy bitch? Psycho bitch? Or sleepy good girl? First night with these people might want to go with sleepy good girl. The annoying little voice in her head told her. (A/N don't you just hate those voices?!) "Well actually I'm a little tired right now. Could maybe we talk about this in the morning?"  
  
"Of course!" They chorused yet again much to Olga's dismay.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Putting on her most sickingly sweet smile she could muster Olga climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains. Her last conscious was I have to get of this room.  
  
The next morning Ginny was a wakened by banging on her door. "Ginny! Open this door! It's 10 o'clock!"  
  
Groaning Ginny rolled over grabbing her wand she muttered the simply unlocking spell. Before she even called out that the door was open Olga barged into her room, clothing draped over each arm. "Why are you up so early? And what are you doing with all those clothes?"  
  
Dropping the clothing on the bed Olga glared at Ginny. "It's not early. It's 10 o'clock. It was early when I was awakened. At 5 o'clock! Do you know what it's like to wake up that early in the morning and have fourteen people hovering over your bed? Heart attack comes to mind!"  
  
"Then why on earth would you want to put another human thru that?" Ginny's asked sitting up. "And what is with all the clothing?!"  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade right?" Olga began sifting threw the large pile of clothes.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"I found out that so is Draco."  
  
Ginny sat up shaking her head. "And how did you find that out?"  
  
"Lavender and Parvarti. I asked em who all might be at Hogsmeade today. The first words were and I quote. 'The sexy Slytherin that is Draco Malfoy!' It was really easy getting all the info that I need out of them. Did you know that Lavender wants to jump your brother?"  
  
"AH! Not what you want to hear when you wake up Olga!"  
  
"Oh be quiet and go take a shower. I'll see what type of clothes I have here."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Climbing out of the bed Gin made her way to the bathroom to take her shower. What am I doing going after a guy like Draco?! I have to be crazy. Ok so it's more like Olga's the crazy one. It might be fun though. Toying with a Slytherin and all. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Smiling at the thought Ginny jumped into the shower.  
  
"Ok." Olga said as Gin walked out of the bathroom dressed in a towel. "First question is do you want to wear your clothes or mine?"  
  
Ginny looked at what her friend had on. Tight black hiphugger jeans, a tight black t-shirt that had 'Heaven won't have me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over!' scrawled in white letters across her chest, and a pair of worn in black hightops. She still wore her sliver choker, but this time her earrings were feathers: one black, one white. And on the top of her head rested a black tiara.  
  
"It really doesn't matter. He's not going to look at me." She muttered running her long fingers threw her wet hair.  
  
"We have seriously got to work on this 'I'm not good enough' complex you've got! Here try these on." Olga tossed her some clothes, "What size shoe do you wear?"  
  
Ginny was already in the bathroom. "Eight and a half!" she called thru the door.  
  
"Perfect same as me! Here." Olga opened the door a little and handed Ginny a pair of black combat boots thru the crack.  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny walked out of the bathroom. "I like it!"  
  
"I so glad!" Ginny was wearing faded hiphugger jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a forest green snake wrapped around the left arm. "It looks way better on you than me."  
  
"Umm. Olga what about my hair?"  
  
"Oh that's easy." Pulling the chair out from the desk she motioned for Ginny to sit in it. As soon as Gin sat down Olga began to french braid it. "There." Olga had done a wonderful job. Pieces had been left out here and there, falling around her face and down her back.  
  
"How did you do that?" Whenever her mom braided her hair it turned out look like a little girl, but the way Olga had done it the braid looked almost dare she say bitchy? (A/N And that hairstyle does look bitchy! So don't contradict me! Sorry it's one A.M.)  
  
"Two younger sisters. Now your make-up." Kneeling in front of Ginny. Olga told her to close her eyes. Applying a black eyeliner and charcoal eye shadow artfully. It made her green eyes stand out. The lipstick was a nude color, drawing just the right amount of attention to her lips. "Look in the mirror Gin. See what Draco already sees."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and for the first time looked (in her mind) and felt beautiful. "Oh dear Merlin!"  
  
"What? Don't like it?"  
  
Jumping from the chair the red head wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. "I don't know how you did that, but thank you."  
  
"If you cry I'm not redoing your make-up." Her friend told her in a teasing tone. "Come on chic! Show me the way to Hogsmeade."  
  
"You got it!" Ginny raced to the door. "Last one down buys Butterbeer's!"  
  
Chasing after her friend Olga yelled, "Not fair!"  
  
Draco looked up at the two girls that had just run into the Three Broomsticks and nearly spit out his butterbeer. The most beautiful girl in the world was sitting across the room. The only thing he could do was pull on the sleeve of Blaise's robe. "What?"  
  
"You might want to look across the room." Draco managed.  
  
"What could be so import.BLOODY HELL! Is that Olga?!"  
  
"What are you looking at Olga for?! Take a look at Ginny!" Draco looked frantically at Ginny. "Is there a snake on her shirt?!"  
  
"Umm.Yeah I think it is. Is Olga wearing a black crown?"  
  
"Yes. What do we do now?"  
  
"Try not to act like a love struck Hufflepuff?" Blaise couldn't tear his eyes away from Olga.  
  
Draco was in much the same situation, "That would probably be best."  
  
"Do we talk to them?"  
  
"It might help. That means we have to move doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does. It also means that you can't make any snide comments about the Weasley's."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Should we just walk over and sit down? Or walk over and talk then sit down?"  
  
"Option number two." Draco stood followed by Blaise, taking their butterbeer's they walked across the room.  
  
Ginny and Olga were chatting excitedly about the thing they had bought so far. Olga had insisted on buying everything. She wasn't flashing her money, because her family wasn't extremely rich. But what money they did have they gave to Olga since she was going to be in Europe for a year. Besides if she didn't spend it she'd have to give it back.  
  
"Are these seats taken?" Both girls looked up and saw the one thing that they didn't expect Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.  
  
A/N: It's two o'clock in the morning. I'm going to bed. I know that Draco and Blaise are out of character. And you can't say anything about Ginny because we don't know what her character is. I thought the Tiara thing was funny. Walk over and talk means say at minimum one word. I'm having a lot of trouble on Wild Horse's and Wild Hearts. So if you have any, ANY, suggestions TELL ME!!!! And as always review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seriously, why do we even need to put these things? If I owned Harry Potter do you really think that I would be writing fanfic's?! No I didn't think so!  
  
Authors Note: Long time coming. But here it is! Chapter three!  
  
Title: Set Your Sights  
  
Author: Kiku  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Ordering two butterbeer's, Ginny and Olga dropped their bags, and sat down at an empty table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. "By the way love the tiara." Ginny told her friends as their drinks arrived.  
  
" Oh! This ol' thing?!" Olga laughed waving her hand. "What can I say? I thought that they'd like it if I showed some House pride. Although, I did get a lecture from Hermione."  
  
"Figures. She." Ginny's sentence was abruptly cut short by the sound of two masculine voices asking, "Are these seats taken?"  
  
Both girls slowly turned to find Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. "Of course not." Olga said after a few seconds. The two young men instantly took their seats; Blaise by Olga and Draco by Ginny.  
  
"So. You're from America, right?"  
  
"Yep. Just a good ol' American girl."  
  
"You don't sound American." The two girls instantly burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Sorry." Olga choked out, slowly quelling her laughter. "It's just that Gin said the same thing."  
  
As Blaise and Olga launched into their own conversation, Draco stared at Virginia intently. The blonde's gaze made the young girl rather uneasy. He seemed to be looking straight through her right into her soul. "Do you hate me?"  
  
The sudden sound of his voice made Ginny jump. "What?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
The red head shook her head, "No. No, I don't hate you."  
  
"Why?" the idea that a girl that he had teased for years didn't hate him was bewitching.  
  
"How can I hate you? Draco, I don't even know you."  
  
He was silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like to get to know me?"  
  
"Yes. I think I would. And if it turns out that you are someone I hate then at least we'll piss Ron off in the process."  
  
"Works for me. It's always fun." The rest of his sentence was lost when Blaise interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm gonna show Olga around the castle so she won't get lost on Monday. Wanna come?" Behind Blaise, Olga was waving her hands, shaking her head, and mouthing 'NO!' frantically.  
  
"I think we'll pass Blaise." Draco answered eyeing Olga strangely. In return she clasped her hands in front of her and mouthed 'Thank you!' over and over.  
  
"Well ok. If you're staying I'll see you later. You ready Olga?" As he turned around, she dropped her hands and smiled up at him innocently. "Of course. Gin, I'll take the bags back with me, kay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye." Grabbing the bags Olga and Blaise left the pub with unusual speed. Turning back to Virginia, Draco looked rather perplexed.  
  
"She likes Blaise?"  
  
"Bingo. Olga likes him and hell couldn't stop that girl from getting what she wants."  
  
"She's very.different."  
  
"That's definitely the only word for her." Ginny smiled softly, sipping her butterbeer.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak then closed it as he saw the 'Dream Team' enter the dark pub. "Perfect."  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking up from her drink.  
  
"Look who just dropped in."  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped to the door to find her brother and his friends. "Potter. Just the thing to ruin a perfect day." Rolling her eyes she looked back at Draco.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Thank you God!"  
  
"That would be a yes?"  
  
"Yes that would be a definant yes."  
  
"Come on." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her up to stand next to him. Dropping a few sickles on the table for their drinks, they were able to leave the Three Broomsticks unnoticed by the 'Dream Team'. Stepping onto the cobbled street that lead through the center of Hogsmeade, the young witch and wizard began wandering with no particular destination in mind.  
  
Then out of nowhere Draco broke the silence that had settled between the two. "I thought you idolized Potter."  
  
"God no!" Ginny closed her eyes giving a dramatic shudder. "Sure I had a crush on him for a couple years but seriously, I must have been temporally insane or something. He basically lives at my house every holiday. He's nothing special, at all. Besides he hates potions, and in my opinion that's just wrong."  
  
"I thought all Gryffs hated potions." Draco stated slightly amazed. Not realizing that he had yet to let go of her hand.  
  
"If I was bad in potions do you think that Snape would have ever let my move up a year?" Ginny smiled up at her companion then looked away as they continued down the busy street. So she doesn't like Potter and she loves potions. What more could I ask for? Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightning followed quickly by the clash of thunder. "We better start back to the castle." Draco mumbled in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Yeah I guess we should." Begrudgingly they turned around and headed back to Hogwarts. They walked for several minutes in silence, trying to think of something, anything to talk about.  
  
"So." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"So." Draco kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe. "You don't like Potter?!" He asked, stopping and pulling her in front of him.  
  
"What?! No! I already told you that. Why is this so important?"  
  
"Because." For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy blushed. "Everything I have ever wanted from Quidditch to being Head Boy, he's gotten."  
  
Ginny smiled coyly at the boy in front of her. "Are you saying that you want me?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, trying to regain whatever courage he had. Draco managed to give a very firm answer of, "Yes."  
  
"And pray tell, do you deserve me?"  
  
"No." He whispered, gently swept a piece of fire red hair that fell from her braid out of her eyes, his hand lingering on her cheek. "I could never be worthy of you."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was a really good answer."  
  
The red head that stood before him looked at this moment more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Her green eyes staring up at him expectantly, "Well are you going to kiss me or not?"  
  
Draco didn't need to be told twice. Wasting no time the Slytherin pulled the small Gryffindor against him. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, Draco brought his lips against hers. Hesitantly at first but slowly deepening. Becoming a passionate, heart-stopping kiss. As if by their own accord Virginia's arms slipped around Draco's neck holding him in place. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but was truly only a few moments. As they parted the first drops of rain fell from the sky. All of a second later the clouds let loose and the rain thundered down.  
  
"Typical! This is so freaking typical!" Ginny ranted as the droplets pelted her.  
  
"Come on! We gotta get back!" Grabbing hold of her hand Draco and Ginny began running back to the castle.  
  
A/N: Oh aren't I sweet, just when it's getting good! I'm working on the next chappie like right now. Sorry I'm watching Valley Girls so I'm totally stuck in the 80's, like I'm so sure. Sorry.again. Well R&R!  
  
Kiku 


End file.
